Retribution
Retribution is a post-apocalyptic role-playing game on roblox created by Iron Gear Studio. It compose of similar elements to the Metro series. Storyline In October 2010, a discovered progress of mutiple conflicts comes in from the eastern United States involving United Kingdom, Russia, and China as this has been going for a short amount of months. The reports states that mutiple Russian "insurgents" assists in eliminating mutiple British politicians. Counter-terroism operations begins as of this by US, Canada, and Germany within the British state. Their main tasks was to inspect, secure, and protect important locations inward the country. This didn't lasted very long. Midst of February, 2011, China and Russia forms an official alliance known as the "Russo-Asian Alliance" and began to start raiding Kazakhstan & Mongolia in their desire to connect their territories and expanding their influence. The US, Canada, UK, and France creates a campaign known as "Operation Epidemic." The goal which was to halt any further invasion by a stalemate, soon peace conferences, this operation caused multiple lines of defensive forts and infantry that stretched from Finland to Ukraine, and then to Egypt to Ethiopia. Early June of 2011, as peace was denied, US begun a worldwide declaration of war. The nation's allies remained neutral or undecided to see who is picked by fate. Soon later of the declaration, Russian and Chinese naval forces pushes through the Pacific ocean, tensions rises of neighboring countries, worried of the possible effects to their economies and territories. In the middle of June, 2011, Russians and Chinese forces had docked in Alaska. US, shocked as they had been reported of a west-side invasion through California and Washington. The Russo-Asian Alliance began to expand quickly but the defensive line created by "Operation Epidemic" halted them. The US military struggles to hold on against the massive armies of China and Russia. Alaska had already been taken and Canada refuses to endanger their country and intervene the war. The front-lines expanded once to Washington to Minnesota now. The US frantic, begins to test nuclear weaponry once more. This was known as "Project Ultima." In Early August, 2011, spies from the Russo-Asian alliance discovered the nuclear plan by the Americans. The Russians hastily fund their projects of nuclear weaponry. The United Nations at this point had dissolved. The US, France, UK, and Germany had created a new organization called the "Safeguard Powers." In September 16th, 2011, The Safeguard Powers, with the US as its main representative, finished the "Project Ultima." Nuclear launches takes place however the Russo-Asian Alliance had already closed the time gap of their production. Sites near Nevada, Utah, Colorado, Arizona, and Wyoming began to launch nuclear missiles against civilian and military areas in Russia and China. Similarly, Russia and China does the same action to US & UK considering France and Germany as supports than main combatants. After this day, the missiles are reported. Two nuclear bombs made contact while a dozen of others were destroyed or failed to react. One missiles destroyed Beijing, China while the US took about five missiles. One south, one west, two East, and one Central. The UK suffered only one near Cardiff due to a miscalculation. January 3, 2023, after 2011, the collapse of nations all around the world is well-remembered. Roughly twelve years of the event, revolutionaries from Russia & China murders the politicians who approved of the war. The world was quiet. Safeguard Powers & the Russo-Asian Alliance was both dissolved or disbanded. The new leaders that had came agreed with peace, as new governments have rose, they all hope about a generation of humanity. To acknowledge and understand the predicament they had been in, to build a prevention against similar disasters of this. Late December, 2047, the time of Retribution is in, with the arrival of suceeding leaders and nations, the world improves its conditions but its mark of the war is clear and bright. An empire called the "Sentarian Empire" is forged from the ashes of the Canadian government now begins to expand its influence and power on the North American continent. This nation was brought by Communist idealist Alexei Smirnov. He quoted," The time has come for us, as a people, to stand and become a beacon for the world. A beacon of hope for those who suffer. As well as a beacon of anguish for those who infringe the basic human rights and ideals we hold so dear." Factions & Sides In Retribution, 7 factions remains in America. United States of Free America, Iron Reich, Black Widows, Black Market Ghosts, Disaster Clean-up and Aid, Red Order, and United Kingdom Quaratine Unit. Each has special goals and strengths. Setting The main setting of Retribution is an American metro that is occupied by each of 7 factions. USFA's base which is located at a damaged part of the metro begins at the site of a makeshift tower accompanied with some cover. A small tunnel extension have a small cover with a mounted LMG. To the main area of the base," New Washington " would be a cave References